


荒城裡星辰滿天

by Natsuo8



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuo8/pseuds/Natsuo8
Summary: Pronto的後巷是他們各自荒城的裂縫，因為更多年以前，Laurent就在這裡領了Florent回家，那夜之後他們一起挖掘出裂縫後的各式星空，然後在今天找到一顆閃閃發亮的星星。--OOC、ABO、RPS、年齡操作、3P可能注意 LOLO是ALPHA  米跟FLO是OMEGA但請以C3取2的所有可能性去假設攻受 會很慢很慢更抱歉





	荒城裡星辰滿天

裂縫

　　Pluton是城市裡小有名氣的Live House，那些控訴著宇宙中所有雞毛蒜皮小事的節奏和旋律，總是不怎麼停歇地鼓動著夜晚的空氣。後台出入口的大門被推開的瞬間、讓人終於聽清了兩句那撕心裂肺的吶喊、歌詞都是關於尋找和迷惘。沒人知道的是，這是一首關於小貓走失的歌曲。

　　門很快地又被關上、空氣中只剩大鼓的低鳴。

　　Florent從震耳欲聾中走入冷清的暗巷，融雪讓空氣冷冽了幾分，眼前緊抱膝蓋低下頭瑟瑟發抖的男孩就能證明天氣有多惡劣。

　　後台的小巷經常有這樣的小女孩，等著她們喜愛的樂手，男孩也不算太稀奇。然而Florent走過男孩身旁時、感受到了異樣。「這很有可能是一個快要發情的OMEGA男孩。」這樣的可能性瞬間閃過Florent的念頭。

　　但真正讓他停下腳步的，是男孩散發的的氛圍，那是無處可去的絕望。如果要說Florent為什麼能讀懂那樣的眼神和氛圍，那是因為他也從相同的濾鏡裡看過這個世界。那個濾鏡下的世界、比這條濕冷的融雪小巷還要刺骨。

　　男孩的皮膚可以說是如冰霜般慘白、但後頸卻紅得讓人心慌，夜色裡從微光中都能看出那是怎樣讓人發燙的豔麗色彩。同樣身為OMEGA的Florent都感覺自己的呼吸紊亂了幾秒。Florent輕輕在男孩身旁蹲下、但似乎沒有被對方察覺、他謹慎地拍了拍對方的肩。一瞬間、男孩彷彿被驚動的小貓咪，用盡全力跳起身來逃跑。

　　看到這樣的反應，Florent心想「噢！幸好還知道該害怕，否則也許早就被誘拐走了。看來真的是無家可歸的貓咪、不是傻了腦子的迷弟。」他追在小貓身後想捕捉他、畢竟小貓受到驚嚇後正在往大街上跑去，那裡就不太安全了。

　　小貓咪跑了幾步，也許是太虛弱，很快就重心不穩，眼看就要在結冰上滑倒了。Florent只能加速往前飛撲，兩人疊成一團。他有些懊惱自己身手不怎麼敏捷。所幸以Omega男性來說，Florent也算非常高大的。他在飛撲的瞬間，確實地把虛弱的Omega男孩緊緊抱在懷裡了。

　　地上很冷、身體有些發痛。Florent正在想著幸好自己還有些軟肉、否則骨頭落地肯定更痛時，肋骨被懷中的野貓、用盡最後的力量打了一拳。

　　雖然有些吃痛、但完全不足以讓男孩擺脫Florent。長牙舞爪的男孩，眼神非常堅毅，但可以看得出他的體力已經到了極限。

　　Florent能感受到男孩發抖的細微震動、那是從眼神中看不出的恐懼。

　　「我⋯⋯我不是Omega、你放開我！」

　　「我是Omega，如果你不介意我家裡有一個Alpha的話、你願意跟我回家嗎？」

　　此話一出Florent感覺到懷中的人冷靜了許多，但低頭一看，男孩已經沈沈地睡著了。也許他一方對自己的omega身份感到放心，另一方面也已經用盡最後的體力了。

　　縱然Floren高大如是，要搬動沈睡中的男孩還是有些困難。兩個omega在小巷邊抱成一團，他空出一隻手打通了他的Alpha的電話，Laurent旋即駕著超跑出現了。

　「你沒有告訴我，我們還要載第三個人。」Alpha低沈的嗓音宛如Pluton店內的Bass般鼓動Florent的心臟。

　　Floren抬頭望進Laurent棕綠色的雙眼，夜色裡明亮如炬，興許是街燈的反光。Florent眨了眨眼。常人也許會認為Alpha生氣了，但Laurent不是尋常的Alpha，Florent無從判斷這句話裡略帶責備的語意來自哪裡。

　　「我開了超跑出門。」Laurent一臉懊惱，任誰要去Live House接老公都不會想到對方抱著比在家樂福瘋狂採買後更大型的行李＿一個發情邊緣的少年。

　　「Lolo，我想要帶他回家。」Florent盡量讓自己看起來像是想養貓咪的青少年。

　　「Sure！帶他回家，我先回去換部車子。」Alpha爽快地答應，回頭走向巷口。

　　然後在三秒後回頭。

　　「Flo，我們當然今晚要帶他回家，他不能一個人在這裡，那太危險了。但我知道你問我的問句不只是這個意思。某種神秘的化學因素，你希望這個小貓咪跟我們永遠幸福得生活在一起，我從你的眼神裡看得出來。但你也很清楚他不是貓咪，是個人類，我們並不是帶他去醫院檢查然後植入晶片就可以一起生活了。」Laurent非常細微得嘆了一口氣。回頭走向Florent，此時男孩枕在他的大腿上，Laurent彎下來在Florent的太陽穴上親了一口，然後繼續說下去。

　　「在剛剛我回頭的三秒內那個幸福美好的畫面也進入了我的腦袋，我想，我同意這個提議，但我要重新確定，你知道這一切代表什麼意思嗎？我希望你慎重思考。最重要的是，這一切當然還是取決於這個男孩同不同意。好嗎？」

　　「嗯。」Florent當然很清楚Alpha說的都是事實，但至少Laurent也同意這樣的發展了，剩下的事情只能交給他懷中的小貓咪決定。

　　「你有問過他了嗎？」Laurent試圖了解現況。

　　「我在他睡著前告訴他我是omega家裡還有一個alpha。」Florent試著讓語氣有說服力。

　　Alpha只是輕輕脫下他的外套蓋在男孩身上，他身上的衣物變得非常單薄，他在雪夜裡快步跑向他的Lamborghini。到家換車後再以不違規前提的最快車速，把兩個Omega接回他們的家。

　　Pronto的後巷是他們各自荒城的裂縫，因為更多年以前，Laurent就在這裡領了Florent回家，那夜之後他們一起挖掘出裂縫後的各式星空，然後在今天找到一顆閃閃發亮的星星。

\--

本章重點__Flo跌倒(喂  
<https://www.plurk.com/candy810409> 夏緒/糖


End file.
